A Different Path
by xSJC123x
Summary: This story starts at about the beginning of their 5th year. At first the storyline is fairly similar to the book however, this change slightly as the year is about to begin. Will things stay the same for the three, or will there be another joining the ranks? I suck at summary's...SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do **__**not**__** own Harry Potter nor the characters.**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read this. I hope you enjoy it, it is my first Harry Potter FanFic and I hope to write more...**_

After the intensive cleaning of Grimmauld Place over the past few weeks, Harry, Ron and Hermione were thoroughly exhausted. The last day of the holidays had brought a well-earned rest for the three and as Ron and Harry slumped onto their beds for a mid-morning Quidditch discussion Fred and George apparated with a loud _Crack_. They had been doing this so often over the holidays that Harry and Ron had grown accustomed to it.

"Booklist's arrived!" cheered George in an alarmingly high-pitched voice that seemed to belong to a six year old. Harry noticed Fred was holding two of the cream-coloured envelopes both sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Fred handed Harry his and with a cheeky smile threw the other at Ron's head almost like a Frisbee. Harry stifled a laugh with a quick glance at Fred and Ron, rubbing his head slightly, opened his envelope with haste. Harry followed suit as Fred sat on the end of Harry's bed and George sat on Ron's. Harry was the first to register the letter and started conversation once more.

"The list's really short this year" he said as he looked between Fred and George.

"Yeah but if you look," said George as he leaned to point to the second book, _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard, "That means they must have found a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher".

"Must've been hard after the trouble they've had," added Fred, mostly to George than anyone else. As Harry gave a puzzled look, Fred elaborated, "You see, we 'heard', (He used quotation marks with his fingers here, clearly meaning using the Extendable Ears, thought Harry), that Dumbledore was having right trouble recruiting someone new, what with all the other fatal exists from the post" Harry nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but notice the strange silence that came from where Ron was sitting. As if he had read his mind, George had nudged Ron hard in the ribs.

"Oi! What's wrong with your face?" he said as Ron hadn't noticed the hard nudge and instead absent-mindedly held the letter over to George's face. Ron stared at the sniggering blank canvas on the wall of the dull room with his mouth hanging slightly open, a look of utmost fear on his face. Ron's usual line ("Bloody hell!") was used, this time by George as he handed the letter over to Fred. Harry sped through the letter as the first few lines were simply the same as his. He then read and re-read the last paragraph.

"Hey, that's great!" said Harry glancing at Fred's face still reading the letter before staring at Ron. Ron's eyes switched to glare at Harry with an empty look in his eyes. Immediately Fred and George had started their usual banter and gave Ron a hard time.

"Ooh! Ickle Ronnie-kins is mummy's little darling!" mocked George prancing around the room as if he were a fairy and pinching Ron's left cheek to witch Ron slapped his hand in return.

"Another prefect of the family, someone better hang out the bunting!" piped up Fred, mock enthusiastically. Ron gestured something rude to them and they both sat down as an out-of-breath Hermoine came bounding into the room like a German Shepard, her bushy hair struggling to keep up with her.

"Harry! Ron! I've just gotten the best news all holiday!" she exclaimed as she twirled on the spot. "I'm the prefect for Gryffindor this year!" She beamed at them all registering that Fred and George were in the room.

"Well that's great news!" Fred beamed sarcastically.

"Now our ickle wickle baby bwuver Ronny-kins won't be alone!" joined George. They both pranced skipping out the room miming throwing rose petals as they skipped.

"Ron…you got prefect?!" Hermoine was trying to get her head around this.

"Well, don't sound too surprised will you?" Ron replied bitterly. As Hermione rambled on to Harry about what she was planning to do in her 5th year at Hogwarts whilst she was a prefect, Ron stared glumly at his letter not knowing why he felt as down as he did.

_**Please Review. This is my first Harry Potter FanFic and my others didn't turn out so well. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Next Chapter up shortly...**_


	2. Chapter 2: LunaThe Odd'un

_**I do **__**not**__** own Harry Potter nor the characters.**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read this. I hope you enjoy it, it is my first Harry Potter FanFic and I hope to write more...**_

Mrs Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to buy their books they needed for their next year and had bought Ron a new broom as a reward for being made a prefect. The last night before they were due to return to Hogwarts Mrs Weasley had held a party to celebrate both Ron and Hermione on becoming prefects. Most of the Order was there, even Mundungus who seemed to be in deep conversation with Fred and George in a corner. Harry started to walk over to them all, to see what all the quiet conversation and muttering was about, when he had stepped on Crookshanks' tail and jumped about three feet in the air as the cat let out a loud screech that could rival that of Pigwidgeon. Mundungus suddenly jumped as he noticed Harry approaching but Fred had reassured him he was fine and had labelled Harry as the twins' 'Financial backer'.

"Venomous Tentacula seeds" muttered Mundungus to Harry.

"So, ten galleons for the lot then?" George haggled with Mundungus.

"I went through 'ell to get these, you'll be lucky if I stoop below twenty for 'em" Harry could see that this haggling business could take all night so he decided to help the twins out a bit.

"You know, you wanna be careful what you're trading around here. Moody's eye never stops searching for anything it can so I suggest you wrap this up before he's onto you 'Dung" said harry with a quick wink at the twins as Mundungus glanced over Harry's shoulder towards Moody.

"Yeah. Here. The lot. For ten galleons." He hurried to empty his bulging pockets into Fred and George's hands before he swept from the room with his money, eager to make a quick exit to the bathroom for a short length of time to avoid Moody's prowling eye. Shortly after that Harry made his was upstairs and turned in for the night. He had a busy and exciting day ahead of him tomorrow…

It was amazing how fast Harry could get dressed when he was in hurry as the usual time issues developed on the day of their return to Hogwarts. But soon enough he was outside and walking to King's Cross at a speedy pace side by side with Tonks and Mrs Weasley, The others close on their trail. Once at King's Cross they all casually leaned against the barrier separating platforms nine and ten until the regular, muggle world was soon gone and a steam-filled platform formed in front of them. The rest of the Order and Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had all appeared at their side. Sirius had joined them on their journey to the station and was sat absent-mindedly with his tongue out panting amidst strange looks from the students and parents. Sirius was in his form of the black shaggy dog witch appeared to unnerve several children who hurried past a seemingly ferocious dog. However, the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, had come to catch up with Fred and George and as he past shouted over the hooting of the many owls

"Nice dog, Harry!". Harry smiled in return and scratched Sirius' head as he stretched out his mouth with a wide yawn. The time came for all six of the students in the group and Lee Jordan to board the train as the regular whistle sounded.

Mrs Weasley commenced her usual round of hugs as she instructed them, "Behave…Stick in…Do your homework…BEHAVE!" she finished by shouting the last word to Fred and George's backs as they boarded the train.

"Mum, when have we ever misbehaved?" Fred asked sarcastically turning to George with a wink.

"Apart from that time on the third floor…" replied George. "Nasty business that was, took Filch 3 weeks to get rid of it all!" this was a lie they had clearly made up to antagonise their mother and it had worked. Her usual forgiving and motherly face turned a nasty shade of red and a scowl that Snape would be proud of was upon it. The twins waved after their mother as the train started to depart.

"Only joking!" they both shouted as her figure was shrinking glowering after them. Harry was still waving as the rest of them moved from the window of the carriage door. Sirius was chasing after the train to the delight of many of the passengers. But as the train rounded a corner the shaggy black dog had disappeared out of sight and Harry joined the others in the corridor.

"See you all later, we have a meeting to attend with Lee" at that the twins picked up their bags and headed down the corridor and out of sight.

"Come on then" Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione but they stood where they were.

"Sorry mate, but we've got to meet in the prefect's carriage." Ron said an empathising look on his face.

"We'll catch up later!" Hermione called back as they were already halfway down the corridor.

"Just us then…" said Ginny as she hastily looked down at her luggage and picked it up. She led the way down the corridor and Harry followed. She stopped when she reached someone blocking the way. It turned out to be the round faced, innocent and forgetful boy Harry knew as Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Ginny, hi Harry." He said as he looked slightly flustered.

"What's up Neville?" said Ginny, concern across her face.

"Well, there's no empty rooms and I don't like to bother anyone" he said looking sheepish as he gestured towards the room in front which was occupied by one figure. She had dirty blond hair which waved and curled down her back and had only a slight frame. She held a magazine up to her face which was upside down but the title was legible _'The Quibbler'_.

Ginny gave a slight chuckle, "It's only Loony Lovegood!" she said to Neville giving him a slight shove with her shoulder. Ginny moved to open the door and slide it back. "Is it alright if we join you Luna?" she said and the magazine lowered. Large blue eyes appeared and inspected Neville's whole being then she moved to Harry and only seemed to look at his forehead before nodding to Ginny. They all piled inside and Harry shut the door behind them before taking the seat opposite the girl. Often throughout the first hour she lowered her magazine slightly so that only her eyes were visible and looked at Harry with curiosity before hurriedly lifting the magazine to its original position.

_**Okay so, I haven't received any reviews on my first chapter yet and I thought I may aswell upload this chapter to possibly interest the current 1 follower I have for this story :( (sad little author...hahaha!). But, yeah, I would love some reviews and feedback as they give every author on FanFiction delight I'm sure! Afterall, I may be able to fulfill some requests for appearances? and/or a major thankyou in my next chapter... not to sound desperate or anything but...PLEASE! hahaha... I'm sure all you lovely people will...**_

_**Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Camille

_**I couldn't wait to post the net chapter! I love getting favourites, followers, and reviews. Thank you all so much! I hope you all like this chapter, because this is where things start to change...**_

Ron and Hermione came back an hour and a half into the journey and sat down with an exasperated look on their faces as if they had just run the full length of the train. "Just…chased a…third year…shooting people…with…the jelly-legs…hex." Ron had said taking about five minutes to say it whilst talking big gulps of air in between each word. All the occupants of the room had laughed at this and several of them jumped when Luna interjected the laughter with her own high-pitched child-like laugh that gave Hedwig quite a start too.

"That was funny!" she said to Ron as she wiped a tear from her right eye. During her laughing fit her magazine had fell to the floor and Harry had reached down to pick it up and handed her it back. "Thanks." She said with a huge smile across her face. She rolled up the magazine and put it in her trunk as the murmur of the room started again as Ron was in conversation with Neville about what might await them in Herbology with small interjections from Luna as she corrected some of the mispronounced names of the plants Ron was saying. Hermione was in talks with Ginny about what sounded like Viktor and if he had kept in touch. Harry had no fancy for joining any of these conversations so simply sat and looked around the room and was content watching Trevor (Neville's Toad) squirming in Neville's firm grip.

Harry had stopped watching the toad and started to look about again when his eyes swept past the room door. He glanced through the glass pane of the door as a figure swept past. Harry hadn't seen that person before he thought to himself as he had tried to analyse what he had seen for about a second before he noticed that the train was slowing down. Everyone in the room had started to pack their things and head out to the corridor to await the carriages that would carry them all to the castle. Harry couldn't stop himself from trying to figure out who that person might have been but it might help, he thought, if he knew if it was a boy or a girl in the first place. After all, he had only seen the figure gliding past the window for a second and if the atmosphere hadn't been the way it was, he may have even guessed it could have been a dementor.

The sky was dark and mysterious. There were no stars, no obvious cloud cover and no sign of the moon. Harry looked to the carriages and noticed immediately that they were no longer carrying themselves up to the castle. There were winged creatures that looked like horses that had the fur stuck to their bones with no flesh in between. Their faces were primeval and almost dragon-like.

"Hey, what's tha-" he started to say to Ron but on turning around he found that he was no longer there.

Deciding they must've been separated during the crowd getting off the train he turned to focus on the creatures. There was someone with them now, stroking them. It was the girl Harry had seen passing their compartment on the train. The girl had no luggage and was dressed in muggle clothing; wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red baggy hooded jumper. She clearly wasn't familiar with Hogwarts.

Discovering secrets and resolving mysteries seemed to be Harry's niche over these past five years. He thought he may as well go and speak to her and see if he can find out who she is. He approached her slowly thinking of what he might say. Hi, no that's too casual. Hello, nope, too formal. He was getting closer and needed to decide for real what he would say to introduced himself. As he was about a foot away from her she turned. He took in her wide hazel eyes that he seemed to want to explore more as if it was a forest he would happily get lost in, her button nose, making her features seem more attractive and her rosy, red lips. They weren't entirely full but weren't too thin either. Her cheeks looked soft and plump but he could still see her perfectly chiselled cheek bones and her jawline curved smoothly to her chin.

"Hi-llo" he fumbled over his words as he was still taking in her features. She gave a soft chuckle and his heart lightened afraid that he might have sounded dumb. She pulled her hair round over her left shoulder and Harry noticed the extent to which it fell. Her hair was deep brown and cascaded over her shoulder so effortlessly in waves that framed her face perfectly.

"Harry Potter" she said as she looked up shyly, a smile curving her red lips. He looked into her eyes then blinked once. Twice.

"Yeah," he said with a smile shaking his head to rid himself of not being able to speak. He looked to her face again and said "and you are…?" inviting her to speak some more.

"My name is Camille Falsette" her words seemed to roll off her tongue effortlessly as she spoke in a soft tone that was just above a whisper.

"I've just moved here." she added.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"Originally I'm from up north near Newcastle, but since the age of about 9 I've lived in a little place in France called Saint Malo." She explained as she continued to stroke the creature.

"What made you move here?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Could we get into a carriage first please, I'm freezing" Harry hadn't realised it was raining, even though it was a light drizzle. The wind was howling and sent cold through everything it could. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it. He considered putting his jacket around her but they were only six steps away from the door. They walked to the carriage and he held open the door for her. After they were both in the carriage set away up to the castle.

He looked at her intently and she gave a light sigh before starting, "My parents are muggles and when they found out I was a witch they didn't like it. I got invited to attend Beauxbatons on the day of my 11th birthday, just as any young witch or wizard does, but when they had read the letter they ripped it up. I had realised over the next few years I could do magic when my emotion got the better of me and without meaning, actions started to happen that I didn't have control over. I tried to explain to them that I needed training to stop this sort of behaviour but they just scowled and went about their business pretending that magic didn't exist. Then in July last year they started acting weird. They were jumpy at the slightest thing. If someone knocked on the door they hid until they had gone away. This worried me because my parents had never acted so different. I started to ask questions and they didn't like it. They said nothing but I knew something was going on. I started to listen in on their private conversations but couldn't catch much. They talked very quietly in spaces that you could easily see so I couldn't hide and listen to them. Then, as I went to see them in the kitchen one night, I heard them talking in hushed tones. I stepped on a creaky floorboard that we had meant to get repaired and I heard them stop abruptly in mid-sentence. They had no idea I was coming to speak to them and I realised I must have scared them. I was just about to tell them it was me when a blinding light came into my vision. After what felt like half an hour the light subsided and I could see again. I then saw my mother's face white and gaunt and my father not looking any better. I looked down and they had what looked like twigs in their hands with a faint light coming from them. I couldn't speak and they sat me down at the kitchen table and started to tell me everything. Long story short, My mother and father are both wizards and as it turns out supported Lord Voldermort back in the day and were part of his followers 'The Death Eaters'. They didn't want me to be a witch because they wanted to protect me from their world and the dangers in it but I pleaded with them and we had worked out an agreement. They would let me go to a wizarding school only if it was Hogwarts as they believed this would be the safest. But they couldn't come with me. They fled to somewhere in Switzerland hoping that Voldemort wouldn't find them." She finished and gave a little sigh as she remembered her parents.

Harry could empathise with her story as he knew how it felt to have people not wanting the wizarding world to be real and to not have your parents around.

"Look I know how you feel and I'm sure you know the story about how I know…" She looked up and smiled slightly.

The rest of the journey was travelled in silence; the only sound was the now very heavy rain on the carriage roof. When the carriage had stopped he helped her out of the carriage successfully, managing not to land her in a large puddle.

"So, have you been put in a house or are you getting sorted with the first years?" Harry asked looking at her intently.

"No, I've already been sorted, Dumbledore made sure I was ok about everything before I came here." She replied looking down as she trudged through the puddles up the stone steps.

"Oh," said Harry, curiosity rising once more, "What house are you in then?"

"The sorting hat, said I was in Gryffindor. It said I had the right attitude and mental tools to be put into Slytherin but I had heard about their reputation and I pleaded with it not to put me in there." Harry started to feel that this could be a really close friend in the months to come. They already had so much in common.

"Cool." Harry replied wishing he didn't sound weird, "I'm in Gryffindor, I'll show you around after the feast if you like?".

"That would be nice" Camille smiled at this, for the first time showing her teeth. They were perfectly straight and perfectly white.

_**Let me know what you all think! I really appreciate reviews even if they are critical! everything helps! Next one should be up soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ferret

_**I changed things around in the last chapter but they still follow the book slightly. It will through all the story. I know it's been a while but I've had exams and stuff :( . Anyway, Reviews/Follows/Favourites loved as always! I own no nothing!...well, except the plot. I can accept that one... Can't I?**_

In the entrance hall Harry caught sight of Ron amidst a sea of pupils all laughing. Ron couldn't help but join in and when Harry had reached him after wading through the crowd, he understood why. Apparently, Ron had told him, Malfoy started mouthing off to him and just as he was halfway through his sentence, he had turned into the platinum blond ferret Moody had successfully punished last year.

'Harry, you should have seen it! He was halfway through "muggles" when he just shrank into this!' said Ron as he pointed to the floor where the ferret scuttled around, clearly looking for a way out of the crowd. Between the fits of laughter Harry managed to introduce Camille.

'Ron, this is Camille. She's just moved here from France.'

'Hello Camille,' said Ron in a slow voice which he obviously thought she would understand, being French and all. 'I'm Ron and welcome to Hogwarts.'

'Cheers, Ron' Harry tried to stifle a laugh at the shocked look on Ron's face, 'I love it already!' said Camille with an intake of breath. She had a clear English accent which still had the traits of being northern; however, being in France for so long had obviously affected it because it was so smooth with a slight hint of seductiveness. Harry watched as she gazed happily around the entrance hall at the intricate details of the banisters which led the way to the first floor.

'Ronald Weasley!' Hermione scowled as she came trudging through the Oak front doors soaked through to her skin. Ron turned so fast, he thought he may have damaged his neck.

Rubbing his neck softly he said, 'Yes?' He looked innocently towards her, but his voice didn't sound so convinced.

'You know what!' she said as she trooped up to him started to prod him in his chest with every word she spoke. 'You left me to deal with everything outside while you came inside to watch this!' she pointed to the floor then returned to his chest, 'I had to handle a fight between two third year girls while all the other people crowded round.' When Ron just looked at her, she continued, 'You should have been there Ronald! You're a Prefect!' with that, she stormed off down the corridor that headed to the kitchens and took the second door on her left, although Ron and Harry didn't know what was in there.

As Camille turned back to continue gazing at the integral structure of the Entrance Hall, Ron turned to Harry with a worried expression on his face.

'I can't believe you just let me do that! You just let me speak to her like she was an alien or something without even telling me. I looked like a right idiot! And then Hermione had to open her mouth! Great first impression, _Ronald._' Harry laughed at this before turning back to Camille just as she spun back round to face the two of them.

'That was Hermione,' said Harry as he nudged head in the direction of the kitchens.

They all piled into the Great Hall and the noise level rapidly rose. Once most were seated Harry noticed Hermione stood at the door craning her neck to see over the other people. Harry waved his hand high in the air and smiled at her as she realised where they were. She seated herself next to Ginny as the doors to the Entrance Hall opened once more. The Great Hall fell silent at once as everyone noticed that many terrified first-years had followed behind professor McGonagall who was carrying the well-known Sorting Hat. This year it was looking particularly old. Fresh deep green patches had been added towards the top and the frayed brim looked untidy.

She settled the Hat on top of the stool in front of all the students and ushered the line of first-years to the side. Professor McGonagall and the rest of the staff and student all looked intently at the Hat waiting for the inevitable.

The frayed brim suddenly opened slightly and took a little breath of air as if steadying nerves.

'_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning._

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

'

Generous applause filled the Great Hall from all around, although not much came from the Slytherin table. As professor McGonagall started to read the first name ('Abercrombie, Euan') Harry turned to Hermione in a low whisper and said, 'This is Camille. She's just moved here.' Hermione looked past Ginny, over Harry's shoulder, and saw Camille smiling politely. Hermione returned the favour just as Camille started to speak, with an accent, for some reason, Hermione hadn't expected.

'Hiya! Y'aright?' Camille had pronounced a little _too_ northern and had a guilty look on her face just as she had finished. 'Sorry,' she quickly apologised, 'I can't control me accent. Sometimes it just sort'a…slips out' Hermione smiled as a polite acceptance, while Ron sniffed a little, to hide the small laugh that had escaped him when he had realised her natural accent. Camille turned her scorching eyes to Ron and he immediately shrunk in his seat.

'I wasn't laughing at you. I swear! I just…didn't realise you would talk like that after what I heard earlier.' He looked pleadingly towards her and her expression changed slightly.

'Haha. It's fine man! Honestly, you might have to get used to it, it's starting to feel natural again.' At this they all laughed before she continued, 'You might hear me say some words aswell that you wouldn't be used to hearing. Not unless you have another Geordie around…' At this they shook their heads in unison. Ginny looked a little more interested now she had heard Camille speak and was a little relieved to see that she wasn't as uptight as she looked.

'I really like your accent actually! What kind of different things do you say?' she asked what everyone around them was thinking.

'Well, it'll just be the little things at first but once I get suited to it more and more, words will start to come back. I'll probably end up saying "cannit" instead of cannot. And probably when you would usually say things like "pass me such-and-such please" I'll end up saying "pass is that will yah please?" It's not a really strong accent at first but it might start to grow on me now I'm back in England…' she finished, turning her head back towards the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting was continuing. Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again after Harry had shaken his head. He knew she was going to ask how she had come to be here but Harry knew what it felt like having to retell a traumatic experience, just as he had had to do with Cedric's death, and he didn't want this for his new friend on her first day.

After the Sorting had ended with 'Zeller, Rose' into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore arose and the murmur and last of the applause ceased whilst McGonagall was still walking out with the stool and the Sorting Hat.

'I'm not one for speaking when hunger arises, so dig in!' he said with a hearty laugh to a round of applause from all over the Great Hall, except the Slytherin table.

The long tables loaded themselves with fresh food, from sausage and mash to pork pies and bowls of vegetables, and flagons of pumpkin juice. Everyone dug in immediately and straight away, Ron had a mouthful of almost everything. Harry passed each bowl and plate around the nine of them (Neville, Fred, George, and Lee had all joined them) and just as quickly as they vanished, they loaded themselves back up again with dessert. These plates were also passed around and once people had eaten their fill, they all started to head up to the dormitories.

'Erm…what do I do now then?' Camille had asked when she had noticed the people filing out of the Great Hall before her. Ron looked up as crumbs of the apple pie were spilling out of his mouth and he looked like an oversized ginger bulldog. Harry decided it would be best of he spoke because Ron clearly wouldn't be able to speak anytime soon.

'Well, you can follow the girls up to the dorms if you want and me and Ron will follow?'

'Yeah alright then…See yah later.' She added to Ron and Harry as she stood up after Hermione and Ginny and followed them out the Great Hall and up the first set of stairs.

_**Please review, it helps me to know how I'm doing and what I might change to what people prefer... I was thinking about making a new story as well as this one, maybe M rated? Please let me know on that too! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The First Dream

_**OK, so, when I started experimenting with Camille's accent differences, I sort of used myself as the model for that. When I started college people couldn't understand some of the words I used hahaha! Anyway, I'm trying my best but any suggestions would be noted and more than likely used or acted upon. I don't own anything here, except the plot and trust me, if I owned Harry Potter, I would live at Harry Potter World.**_

When Ron had eaten his fill, he and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Taking their usual route, past a suit of armour that suspiciously sniggered at them, they were tripped suddenly. Harry's hand flew out to protect his face, whereas Ron had his hands in his bag looking for an earlier doodle of Proffessor Flitwick he wanted to show Harry. He had assured him it was 'Flipping hillarious! Honestly, Fred and George said it was crap but I'm sure you'll like it. Where is it…' Harry heard the familiar snigger and realised it wasn't the armour earlier. It was in fact Draco Malfoy.

'What do you want Malfoy?' said Harry with as much dignity as he could muster, looking up from the cold, hard, stone tiles of the third floor.

'Just a little congratulations is all, Potter' said Draco in a would-be-casual sort of voice before he spat Harry's name. As Harry looked dumbfounded and Ron was trying to untangle his hands from between his bag and his robes, Draco continued, 'I see you've got yourself a girlfriend. Bit hard to understand how though,' Harry started to scowl but Draco didn't notice. He was rubbing his fingers together in thought, gazing up at the head of the armour but not really seeing it, 'you have no good looks, no charm, no wisdom, no family,' here Draco gave a slight chuckle, 'no…well, anything really. Oh! But of course…' Here his fingers stopped dead and his cold, slate eyes burned into Harry's, 'you're The Boy That Lived, The Chosen One, everybody wants a bit of Potter.' Again Draco spat Harry's name as Harry picked himself up off the ground and Ron followed, finally unstuck from his bag.

'Shove off, Malfoy.' Ron said with the hatred burned deep in his voice towards the boy standing in front of him.

'Well, best get off,' said Draco as if he never heard Ron, 'many more people need to hear the great news!' he positively beamed at Harry and Ron, the mischievous playfulness hiding in his slate grey eyes, 'Chosen One. Weasel.' He drawled as he waved a hand behind his head, already halfway down the corridor.

Ron started to stride after Draco but Harry held his hand up, blocking his path, 'Leave it. He's not worth it. Trust me.'

When Harry and Ron made it back to the common room they headed straight upstairs after noting it was 10:17 and, after all, Harry's first day back was quite eventful…even for him. He changed into his pyjamas without a word as Neville's snores were audible through the pitch black. He lay in his bed, hands behind his head and thought. Was Draco Malfoy jealous?! Draco Malfoy…the one that got everything his own way. Was he jealous of Harry Potter who had been shut in a cupboard for half his life then told more about his own life from strangers than he could tell himself? Can't be. Or maybe…

Sleep engulfed Harry just as he heard the small creaks of Ron's mattress as he turned over. It was so nice just to sleep. Not to think about anyone calling him 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived'. Not needing to worry about where the next insult might come from.

White hot pain seared through his scar and he sat bolt upright, his chest heaving. He had a cold sweat and his pyjama top was unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder.

'Harry, mate, you alright?' said Ron the concern laced with every word.

'Erm…yeah…I'll be-what-I mean, I'll be fine, Ron' he said as confusion settled into his brain.

'Are you sure, you were shouting all kinds of crazy stuff…thought Snape might have put something in your pumpkin juice.' Piped up Seamus in a strangely awake voice.

'What was I saying? How long have I been like this? Why didn't you wake me Ron?!' Harry started to sound annoyed towards the end of his questions. If Ron knew he was like this, why didn't he wake him? Why did he have to let the others hear too?

'I tried mate, honestly.' He said as he noticed the embarrassment creep up on Harry's face. Some sun was visible on the horizon and, even though it wasn't a lot, it lightened the dorm so that facial expressions were visible.

'We all did, you were in really deep…' said Neville, stroking his arm as his face flushed in apology. Harry only just realised everyone was around his bed.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine. You all go back to sleep.' Said Harry when he knew they weren't to blame. This scar was a curse and now, it was starting to show.

Harry awoke later to an almost deserted dormitory. Only Ron was left. His arm was draped over the side of his bed, his face there too and a path of drool was making its way across his cheek and seeping into his bed sheet, which was tucked under his chin. The weak September sunshine blazed through the windows and Harry stretched. His scar prickled again. He rubbed it thinking. The last thing he could remember was a dark corridor. But that was just last night when Draco tripped him…right?

'Oi!' he threw his pillow at Ron who just hugged it, still asleep. Harry stood up, walked towards him, pulled the bed sheet back and kicked Ron out of bed.

'Oi!' said Ron, massaging his arm.

'No, that's what I said.' Said Harry, returning his pillow to his bed and making it. 'Get up, we'll be late and I need to make sure Camille knows what's what.'

Ron gave a grunt as he hoisted himself up and his posture sloped from tiredness.

In the Common Room, Hermione, Ginny and Camille were all stood at the windowsill looking out to the sunrise as Camille spoke. Harry and Ron stared as they walked over to them as Camille pointed her finger towards the horizon and drew an arc around the outline of the sun. When she noticed Harry and Ron she stopped talking, evidently finished, and flashed a dazzling white smile their way. Ron stood a scowl on his face, the left side of his collar folded in his shirt, and his hands in his pockets.

'Ready?' asked Harry to the group and they all headed towards the portrait as Hermione straightened out Ron's collar.

'Harry, what's that scratch off?' Camille whispered near enough Harry so that no one else would hear as they walked down the ever-changing staircases.

'What scratch?' asked Harry clueless, immediately mentally searching his body for where the scratch might be.

'The one near your eye.' Harry shot his hand up to his left eye, searching for the scratch.

'Other one' Camille whispered out the corner of her mouth.

Then Harry found the scratch. Just a small one but enough to sting when he ran his finger over it. What was it off? Now he thought about it, he could remember a faint stinging in his dream that subsided when his scar had flared up. Maybe he scratched himself in his sleep. He unconsciously ran the pad of his thumb over the tips of his fingers. He couldn't have scratched himself, he had no nails.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the Gryffindor table and had taken their seats as the mail arrived.

_**If anyone bothers to read these end little bits...the bit I'm writing now...thank you first of all and secondly, I just want to say thank you so much to the people that have followed and favourited so far! It means so much to me. I'm sorry it took a while for me to post this chapter but I had a few exams and coursework deadlines that needed finishing and I don't think writing a story will be a valid excuse somehow... Anywho, as I plead at the end of every chapter like a needy little needy thing on needy tablets...please review...I really like them and as long as you are logged in, I will PM you with a thanks cause I can't do it if you're a guest...obviously. This is getting rather long...so...I might as well stop...you hang up first...no, you hang up...no you ha- hello?! oh, well...bye! :)**_


End file.
